


Just a Dick

by AvenuePotter



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Draper's early non-consensual sexual experiences still scar him today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_History should not be ignored._

Young Dick awoke from his fever to see Miss Swanson applying make-up in her mirror. As per usual it was garish, harsh – it seemed men liked her this way. They also liked the whore in her negligee – she seemed to always be dressed in it, as she was now. It showed off her cleavage and Dick felt a strange stirring.

She had taken such good care of him when he had been sick. Feeding him soup the way he imagined his mother would have – in this very whorehouse where she came from. He had always wondered what the kindness of a mother would be like – his step-mother Abigail had been so cruel to him. But now he had tasted a glimmer of that kindness and caring from Aimee. She had asked him to call her Aimee.

But now she came over to him in bed and her manner was not kind, but predatory. He drew up the covers to his chest, not knowing what to expect. Her eyes were devilish, mischievous when she pulled up the sheets that were covering his lap, exposing his involuntary erection. She taunted him, telling him that he liked it, even though he didn’t know what to do with it. Now he had a good idea of what she wanted – after all he lived in a whorehouse and had been known to spy on Uncle Mac and Abigail in the past. Yet despite his arousal he was not ready for this – did not want this.

“Stop it,” he said and pushed the sheets back down.

She crawled into bed with him anyway, still taunting him.

“You like my bosom,” she cooed. “Do you want to know what all the fuss is about?”

“No,” Dick drew the sheet even further up his chest and refused to make eye contact with her. He was frightened.

“It’s okay. I’ll do everything.”

She nuzzled his ear as her hand reached down under the sheets to grab his cock. He shivered involuntarily – she laughed at him.

“Relax.”

“No.”

“I’ll make you relax . . . when I’m done with you you’ll be relaxed, believe me.” 

She cackled loudly into his ear and pushed herself up to look at his face. He turned away, still refusing to make eye contact with this woman he felt he no longer knew – and never had. He had been wrong to trust her kindness.

She slid down under the sheets and he felt her take him into her mouth. He jumped away in fright and fell off the bed.

“Now you come here you naughty little boy,” she crawled down after him, her breasts threatening to come out of the top of her negligee. She was giggling.

She pushed him against the wall, pulled down his pants all of the way and devoured him – he could feel her teeth against his tender, engorged flesh. He started to cry – he was afraid that in her fury she would bite his dick off.

Aimee stopped.

“Now, now that’s okay, Dick. We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” she stroked his face gently and kissed the tears on his cheek.

He looked down and turned away – he could not bear to make eye contact with Aimee.

“We’ll try something else,” she said and once again cooed into his ear, “I know what you want, what you need.”

She mounted him and it was like sandpaper against his dick. He wondered if she had teeth inside of her as well, but was relieved that he didn’t feel any. As she moved up and down over him he adjusted to the sensation but it was not comfortable. This was just one more thing he would have to endure.

He stared silently at the wall. His tears had dried. They belonged to someone else.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

To his utter shame, he had made a mess. She threw a dirty rag at him from the wash basin on her vanity. 

“You’re filthy,” she said nonchalantly. “Clean yourself up.”

She left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_I dreamt of it - of being wanted. But the woman who was forced to raise me would look at me every day like she hoped I would disappear._

“Filthy!”

“Disgusting!”

“Trash!”

“Piece of shit!”

“You know that you are!”

Abigail beat him with a wooden spoon right there in the kitchen for everyone to see when she found out what Aimee had done to him.

He cowered beneath her blows.


	3. Chapter 3

_No._

Dick sees Agatha stumble out of her room in tears. Two other whores that are not preoccupied come out of their rooms and rush to her side to hold her up. Agatha wails – she is not fully dressed and her lipstick is smeared in gashes all over her face. She locks eyes with Dick and stops crying.

“You,” she breathes through clenched teeth. “You little dick!”

Dick turns and runs for the stairs, but trips over the rug and falls to his knees. He looks back just as the other two whores close in on him, grab him by the elbows, and haul him to his feet.

Agatha comes over to him and slaps him on the face – hard. His eyes smart with the blow and his face bears her hand print.

Then she pushes him back – jumps on him – makes him fall to the floor. The other two hold down his arms as he tries to fight her – tries to get away.

She slaps him again as she straddles him. “I know what you want. What you all want.”

XXXXXXXX

Don looks up at the prostitute straddling him in his bed. Riding him.

“Stop telling me what to do. I know what you want,” she says.

“Then do it.”

She slaps him once.

“Harder”

She slaps him twice.

“Again”

She slaps him again.

He groans as he prepares to come.

XXXXXXXX

Dick is being held down while Agatha straddles him and rides him right there in the hallway for all to see. Her face is contorted with anger and he feels the burn of humiliation. One of the whores holding him down begins to kiss him and stroke his chest. He resists the urge to bite her tongue. Who knows what would happen if he did. . .

“Oh, so you want a piece of him Arlene?” Agatha stops her undulations for a second. “A piece of this little shit?”

“Sure,” she said and grins wickedly – her face just inches from his. “You want to give it to me little man? I know you’ll love it.”

Agatha pulls herself off of him and then pulls him up roughly by the scruff of his neck. “On your knees.”

Dick complies.

On her hands and knees, Arlene prances like a kitten in front of him smiling in a way she thinks is seductive but only makes Dick sick to his stomach. She flips up her robe, exposing herself to him and crawls backwards until her bottom is pressed against him and his cock. He can’t believe he is still hard.

Agatha grabs his dick and guides him into Arlene who lets out a little squeak of excitement. She is sticky inside - sticky from the last man she screwed, but he doesn’t know that. Then Agatha, her hands grasping the cheeks of his butt roughly, forces him into her over and over. Arlene is getting really loud – mocking him in her fake pleasure.

He prays for this to be over. For the release that signaled the end with Aimee.

But then suddenly he hears Uncle Mac on the stairs.

“What’s going on up there?”

XXXXXXXX

When Don tells Andrea he doesn’t want any more of this she says. . .

“You loved it. And you will love it again because you are sick. Sick.”

_Sick_ reverberates through his head.

And he snaps.

He pushes her down and encircles his hands about her throat and the faces of whores he has known flash through his mind.

“You like it. . .”  
“I know what you want. . .”  
“You naughty little boy. . .”  
“I know what you need. . .”  
“You little dick. . .”  
“I know you’ll love it. . .”

He squeezes Andrea’s neck even harder, closes his eyes, and hears Abigail’s cruel words once again.

“Filthy!”  
“Disgusting!”  
“Trash!”

And then Andrea is dead. He has choked the life out of her. With his own hands.

Earlier that night, while he was ill and resting, she had caressed his forehead. He woke up and thought that the gentle, kind caresses were Megan’s. But then he panicked when he realized it was Andrea and begged her to leave him alone. He told her no but she had pressed on his dick and told him that she could feel that he wanted it despite his protests – and he had given in – like he always did. Pretending pleasure, pretending he was in control.

XXXXXXXX

Uncle Mac sat him down at the kitchen table. Mabel, an old whore was already sitting there looking very bored and put out. Abigail was in town getting groceries.

“Dick, now I want you to understand something,” Uncle Mac said.

Dick just stared back up at him afraid that he was in trouble again. But Uncle Mac wasn’t as cruel as Abigail.

“You’ve gotta forgive Agatha for what she’s done to you. You see, son. . .”

“I’m not your son.”

“Dick, then. Agatha was treated poorly by one of her men today. You understand?”

“No.”

“He was rough with her and she took it out on you. She didn’t mean you no harm.”

“I would never hurt a woman. Why did she take it out on me?”

Mabel let out a “harrumph.”

“Yes you will. You were born to. You boys ain’t good for nothing but a fuck anyway,” she said. Then Mabel looked Dick straight in the eye and said to him, “Ain’t nothing special about you. You’re just another dick.”

She laughed at her own joke and left the kitchen.

Uncle Mac sighed and then tousled Dick’s hair. “Yup that about sums it up. You fuck ‘em and then you pay for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally believed that his dream sequence with Andrea was him trying to kill off his adulterous side – and I still do. But I also think there’s much more here since she pressured him into it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Love was invented by guys like me to sell nylons. The reason you haven’t felt it is because it doesn’t exist._

He was drunk. They were stoned.

Don sits down on the bed, the weight of the evening bearing down on him. He has another headache. He begins to rest his head in his hands when Amy, yet another Amy, comes to the door.

“I’m supposed to tuck you in,” she says.

_Great,_ he thinks. 

Then his wife Megan appears at the door as well. It looks like they’re both up to something – and nothing good. His face falls in disappointment. He tells his wife to stop playing around. 

He is very drunk, yet it is clear that they both want him. Megan kisses him and then tells him to kiss Amy - tells him she knows he wants to. 

“I don’t want anything right now,” he says. 

“Don’t lie,” she breathes as she strokes his crotch. She can feel him getting hard there. But it doesn’t mean that he wants this. Amy leans in to kiss him. He doesn’t really respond to the kiss and tries to pull back a little, but there’s nowhere to go because Megan is right there. 

Then Amy pulls away from Don and kisses Megan right in front of him. Drunken confusion sets in. Is this really happening? 

The next thing he knows Megan is pushing him back on the bed. He resists a little, but is too drunk to put up much of a fight. She straddles him, a position she’s never taken with him before – he hasn’t let her. Amy takes his hand and puts it up her dress, making him touch her. But as she leans in to kiss him his hand falls limply to the bed. He definitely doesn’t want this. 

As Amy takes his lips into hers, Don looks up at his wife. He had thought she was kind. She had shown kindness to his children – and to him. But he knows now that it is all gossamer, an illusion. Ethereal and fading. . . 

He shuts down and takes it like a man. 

FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this fic shows Megan in a bad light, I actually really like Don and her together. They are my favorite ship from the show because I think he was finally beginning to find happiness with her. But the three-way scene in Season 7 always disturbed me and I couldn't put my finger on it until I went to write this story about Don's early sexual abuse. He is very uncomfortable in the threeway scene and it was easy for me to connect the dots once I thought about it. But I don't believe Megan intended for it to be this way. I don't see her as a predator - just too stoned to take in his obvious discomfort and back off. I think she felt Don's growing distance and thought she had to fulfill his huge sexual appetite as a last ditch effort to save her marriage and tragically, it resulted in this.


End file.
